1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a defense system against chemical and biological weapons and, more particularly, to a short range/intermediate range, laser defense system for defeating airborne chemical and biological weapons.
2. Discussion
The use of chemical and biological weapons (CB weapons) has been a source of increasing concern to military strategists. Because of their relatively common availability and ease with which they can be used to attack an enemy, the threat from CB weapons has become one for which a defense system must be developed. Of particular concern, these weapons can cause great suffering, pain, and permanent injury to the victims.
Present defense systems against CB weapons and submunitions are almost totally ineffective. Typically, dozens of small objects in the shape of a sphere or oblong ball are dispersed from a carrier missile by a low order explosion at a typical altitude of approximately 1 kilometer. This altitude is chosen to ensure a sufficient coverage of the ground by the chemical. The balls contain the lethal chemical which is released when the balls contact the ground. Alternatively, some CB weapons submunitions deploy small drogues to further aid dispersion and to slow descent of the submunitions. As the submunitions fall to a lower altitude, or sometimes even on the ground, the submunitions explode spreading the lethal contents on the personnel below.
Thus, there is a need to provide a CB weapons defense system which deactivates the lethal, chemical agents carried by the submunitions.